Appointment
by che24
Summary: Pasti tahu tentang dongeng anak-anak 'Timun Mas' / Kisah yang akan kuceritakan ini sedikit berbeda dengan kisah timun mas, tapi intinya tetap sama, sebuah perjanjian yang melibatkan sang anak. Jika timun mas kabur demi menyelamatkan diri dari sang raksasa / "Tapi kau harus menjadi kekasihku agar aku bisa membacakan semua dongeng sebelum kau tidur." / KrisTao / Taoris / OneShot


Apa kalian pernah mendengar atau membaca dongeng sebelum tidur?

Aku rasa siapa pun yang pernah menjalani masa kanak-kanak pasti pernah mengenal 1001 dongeng sebelum tidur dari negara kalian maupun negara antah berantah.

Lalu, pernahkah kalian mendengar dongeng timun mas?

Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Aku memiliki kisah yang sedikit mirip dengan kisah itu.

Kisah tentang sepasang suami-isteri yang menjalani sebuah perjanjian dengan sosok raksasa yang jahat, kejam, bengis dan berbagai nama lainnya yang membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan di mata semua manusia. Dia membantu suami-isteri itu untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, tapi dengan sebuah imbalan yang ia minta.

Salahkah sosok raksasa itu mengharapkan imbalan? Hidup dalam sebuah kenaifan jika mengatakan itu salah, semua orang akan mengharapkan sebuah usahanya akan mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai harapan bukan?

Seorang siswa belajar demi mendapatkan predikat siswa berprestasi.

Seorang anak tidak membantah perintah orang tuanya pasti akan mendapatkan perdikat anak berbakti dengan keinginannya atau tidak.

Aku rasa sang raksasa tidak sepenuhnya bersalah kerena mengharapkan imbalan, apalagi ia telah membuat perjanjian dengan suami-isteri itu.

Kisah yang akan kuceritakan ini sedikit berbeda dengan kisah timun mas, tapi intinya tetap sama, sebuah perjanjian yang melibatkan sang anak. Jika timun mas kabur demi menyelamatkan diri dari sang raksasa...

Maka kisah ini dimulai dan kuceritakan berawal dari perbedaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: Appointment**

**Main Cast: Kris - Tao**

**Other Cast: Baekhyun, Luhan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: YAOI, Drama, Romance**

**Warning: Kisah ini sebuah pemikiran che mengenai pemikiran berbeda dari sosok timun mas. INI HANYA FIKSI TANPA INGIN MERUSAK **_**HYPOGRAM-nya**_

**p.s: hypogram = teks aslinya**

**.**

**.**

_Derit rumpun bambu terterpa siulan sang bayu membuat lantunan bunyi tanpa nada yang mampu menciptakan suasana yang lebih tegang dari seharusnya, mengharap sosok di hadapan mereka yang tengah berpikir keras memberikan sebuah penyelesaian seperti yang mereka harapan. Mereka, sepasang suami-isteri._

"_Tunggu sebentar," ucapan dengan suara menggelegar memberikan efek bergidik pada mereka. Mereka menatap sosok besar itu memasuki mulut gua yang mampu menelan sosok besarnya dalam satu raupan._

_Mereka saling memandang menunggu dalam sebuah kekhawatiran dan harapan yang entah kenapa muncul dalam keheningan yang ingin mereka hindari._

_Saat ini tengah malam hanya cahaya dari obor yang dibuat dari sebilah bambu tua menerangi raut wajah mereka yang telah melewati masa menegangkan saat menyampaikan keinginan mereka._

_Suara berdembam kembali terdengar saat sosok raksasa itu keluar dari mulut gua, menunjukkan kekuatannya._

"_Tanamlah biji ini jika telah berbuah dan berwarna emas, ambilah dan belah menjadi dua, kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan," raksasa memberikan biji-bijian dalam genggaman._

_Mereka menengadahkan telapak tangan mereka._

"_Tapi kalian harus ingat pada perjanjian kita sebelum ini, 20 tahun yang akan datang aku akan mengambil apa yang dihasilkan oleh biji-biji ini."_

_Mereka menunduk dan mengangguk, wajah mereka berseri memikirkan keinginan mereka terkabul._

"_Kami mengerti, kami tidak akan ingkar janji."_

"_Aku akan buktikan janji kalian 20 tahun lagi, manusia!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu memandang enggan, bibirnya berkedut berusaha menelan semua umpatan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Menarik sebanyak-banyaknya udara untuk mengisi kekosongan dalam rongga hidung bangirnya, mencoba memutar semua kepintarannya guna mendapatkan hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa menyakiti perasaan keluarga di depannya.

Jarum jam berputar meninmbulkan suara dengan volume minim seakan membuat sebuah keluarga itu menggantungkan harapan dalam sela kekhawatiran yang juga mereka rasakan. Pijar lampu bercahaya putih dalam ruang tamu mereka setidaknya memberikan pemikiran-pemikiran positif saat mereka melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian pikir kan?" guman laki-laki itu.

Salah satu diantara mereka, sosok pemimpin keluarga yang tengah duduk dengan bahu tegap dan raut wajah tegas menghela napasnya.

"Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa kami jaminkan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kami," sahutnya dengan ekspresi keras.

Wanita di sampingnya memeluk dua anak di yang duduk di sampingnya. Dua anak lelaki dengan paras rupawan.

Laki-laki itu melirik sang wanita, memandang perutnya yang membuncit.

"Kenapa bukan dua anak laki-lakimu yang itu?" kembali sebuah pertanyaan terlontar, mengabaikan ekspresi panik yang seketika tercetak di wajah pemimpin keluarga.

Wanita itu mempererat pelukannya.

"Mereka laki-laki dan kami tahu anakmu juga laki-laki tidak mungkin kami menjodohkannya dengan anakmu demi jaminan," sahut pemimpin keluarga sedikit terbata.

Aura laki-laki di depannya membuatnya merasa kecil, laki-laki itu hanya sendiri tanpa kawalan bodyguard yang biasa menyertainya. Sedangkan mereka berempat, mungkin berlima jika sosok dalam kandungan wanita itu di hitung.

Hening kembali menyelimuti meskipun detik jam dinding bergambar coloseum roma terpaku di atas sebuah televisi.

Seakan menunggu sebuah vonis, dua sosok dewasa menatap laki-laki itu terkadang mereka menahan napas tanpa sadar saat mencoba membaca raut wajah laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu," alunan suara berwibawa kembali terdengar.

Bagai mendapatkan euforia tak terkalahkan, pemimpin keluarga dan wanita itu berbinar. Mengabaikan dua sosok anak laki-lakinya bingung merasakan aura yang berbeda.

"Tapi kalian harus ingat, 20 tahun lagi, aku tidak peduli apakah anak yang lahir itu wanita atau laki-laki, dia akan menjadi pendamping hidup putraku," tandas laki-laki itu tanpa penolakan.

Pemimpin keluarga itu mengangguk, "Dokter mengatakan ia wanita saat isteriku menjalani USG beberapa waktu yang lalu," jelasnya penuh semangat.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk sekilas lalu berdiri.

"Aku pamit dulu."

Pemimpin keluarga berdiri dan menjabat tangan laki-laki itu, "Terima kasih Tuan Wu, kami tidak akan melupakan kebaikan anda."

Tuan Wu mengangguk lagi, "Dan aku tidak akan lupa untuk menagih janjimu, WuFan pasti akan senang mendapatkan berita jika ia telah memiliki tunangan sebagai hadiah natal

Musim dingin belum berlalu, keheningan yang tadi melingkupi tiba-tiba lenyap saat lonceng gereja menandakan petang ini adalah petang natal.

.

.

.

_Saat mereka terlena menikmati keinginannya. Seakan terkikis dalam memori mereka perjanjian yang telah mengikat._

_Hingga peringatan itu datang menyapa melalui pendengaran yang masih normal, merusak semua kebahagiaan dalam sekali hentakan, kebahagiaan yang dirasakan selama beberapa tahun terakhir yang mereka lewati dengan sang anak gadis._

_Anak gadis yang mereka inginkan. Anak gadis yang mereka dapatkan hampir dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Anak gadis yang membuat mereka menjalin perjanjian dengan sang raksasa._

_Suara auman sang raksasa sebagai peringatan._

"_Aku akan mengambilnya setelah 10 kali matahari mengitari, persiapkan dia aku tidak sabar menyantapnya."_

_Anak gadis itu terdiam mendengar suara keras mengelilingi rumah mereka di tengah hutan._

"_Siapa dia bunda?" tanyanya pada sasok wanita tua._

_Wanita tua itu gemetar ia segera mengertakan akar-akar pohon yang ia gunakan untuk mengikat ranting-ranting kayu._

"_Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, ayahmu sedang menunggu di rumah sebelum gelap."_

_Anak gadis itu tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh bundanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda dengan mata panda itu tengah berbaring telungkup menatap televisi sebesar 29 inch di ruang tengah keluarganya. Mengabaikan sofa empuk dan lebih memilih hamparan karpet yang terlihat hangat di tengah hembusan angin musim dingin yang berhasil menyusup tiap kali ada seseorang yang membuka daun pintu.

"Tao, kau tidak kuliah?" seorang laki-laki sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuknya, menatap pemuda yang sibuk dengan acara televisi di hadapannya.

Laki-laki berparas menenangkan itu menatap ke arah televisi mengikuti arah pandang adik kesayangannya.

"Pasti dia sedang menonton Dong-dong, kartun kesukaannya. Monyet yang hidup di salju," ujar pemuda lain dengan memiliki paras mirip tengah sibuk dengan camilannya dan duduk di atas sofa.

Tao merasa terganggu dengan ocehan dua kakaknya melirik ke arah mereka sejenak dan kembali menikmati acaranya, mebiarkan decakan heran dan kekehan geli dari dua saudara kembar itu.

Theme song penutup dengan berbagai tulisan hangul muncul sebagai wujud telah berakhirnya acara Dong-dong.

"Yah.. habis," gerutuan sarat dengan nada kecewa terdengar menyapa pendengaran.

"Kau bahkan memiliki setumpuk dvd film anak-anak itu, Tao-er, seingatku kemarin aku membelikanmu satu seri terbaru dong-dong," pemuda di atas sofa ikut menggerutu mendengar nada kecewa adiknya.

"Aku belum sempat menontonnya Baekhyun-ge, aku terlalu sibuk membaca buku dongeng karena Baekhyun ge dan Luhan ge sibuk kencan," ujarnya lemas dia beranjak ke arah sofa ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sibuk menandaskan camilannya. "Luhan ge mau kemana?" tanya Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk bergambar rusa.

"Sehun akan menjemputku," sahutnya santai dan beranjak dari ruangan itu saat seorang pengurus rumah mereka berjalan menuju ruangan keluarga.

"Ada surat untuk tuan muda Tao," ujar pengurus rumah tangga membuat Tao yang mendengarnya beranjak merebut surat yang sempat di pegang Luhan.

Tao membaca goresan dengan tulisan mandarin, laki-laki muda bermata panda itu menatap Luhan, Luhan mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin temanmu saat kita tinggal di China," gumannya dengan berlalu.

"Aku tidak punya teman dengan marga Wu."

Deg.

Baekhyun berhenti mengunyah. Luhan berhenti melangkah. Menoleh perlahan pada Tao yang mulai membuka perekat amplop berwarna putih bersih.

Saling memandang ketika adik mereka tenggelam dalam tulisan-tulisan yang terangkai menyusun sebuah kalimat. Paragraf demi paragraf yang dibacakan Tao dengan suara imutnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tertegun mendengar setiap kata-kata yang hanya ditujukan pada Tao, dan hanya Tao.

Mengingat semua ucapan Ibu dan Ayah mereka saat pertama kali mereka menyuruh mereka untuk pindah ke negara tetangga, menjauh dari rumah.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu Tao baby, semoga kau seimut foto yang di dapatkan mata-mataku, dan aku berharap kau ke Korea benar-benar untuk menuntut ilmu bukan untuk menghidari perjanjian antara orang tuamu dengan ayahku," Tao mengerutkan keningnya memiringkan kepalanya mencoba memahami tulisan-tulisan di kertas bergambar panda di sudut bawahnya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun masih saling melempar pandangan, menelan ludah sedikit susah.

"Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa?" tanya Tao kepada dua orang kakak laki-lakinya yang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka.

Luhan buru-buru merebut surat di tangan Tao, memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan kau-saja-yang-jelaskan.

"Tao-er," ujar Baekhyun ragu-ragu saat Tao berusaha merebut suratnya. "Itu bukan apa-apa, mungkin hanya orang iseng."

Tao terdiam, menghentikan usahanya merebut surat miliknya, dia terdiam menyadari ada yang disembunyikan kakak-kakaknya dan mungkin orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"_Kami memiliki perjanjian dengan raksasa, kami mendapatkanmu kerena bantuannya dan kami berjanji akan menyerahkanmu saat kau berusia 20 tahun," bunda menangisi nasib anak gadisnya._

_Anak gadisnya tersenyum menahan hujaman keterkejutan dalam hatinya, berusaha tidak menggigit bibirnya saat mengetahui kenyataan ia akan diminta raksasa._

"_Aku akan menyerahkan diri," bisiknya._

"_Tidak anakku, kau harus pergi bunda akan mencoba menunda waktu," sahut bundanya._

_Anak gadisnya menatap sang bunda dalam diam, "Bunda mungkin bisa menundanya tapi tidak bisa menghindarinya, biarkan aku menghadapinya bunda," ujarnya dengan mantap._

_Tidak ada anak yang mampu melihat kenyataan orang tuanya akan menderita demi melindunginya._

"_Tidak-tidak"_

"_Tapi bunda aku harus menghadapinya kan, aku sayang bunda aku tidak ingin bunda menderita."_

_Sang bunda terdiam._

"_Dia akan datang 10 hari lagi, aku akan mempersiapkan bekal untukmu."_

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban anak gadisnya sang bunda beranjak dari kursi bambu tanpa cat di teras rumahnya masuk menemui suaminya._

_Api obor yang mulai mengecil dan bisikan jangkrik serta helaan napas anak gadis mengisi malam, menghibur sang chandra yang berjaga seorang diri tanpa kerlip bintang karena mendung menguasai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tao memandang manik mata laki-laki bersurai pirang di hadapannya. Mengabaikan jeritan histeris wanita-wanita muda di sekeliling mereka. Seakan jam pasir berhenti menjatuhkan butiran pasir, Tao masih menatap lekat pada manik kecoklatan itu.

Detakan jantung yang entah bagaimana menjadi irama yang mengiringi mereka saat beradu pandang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gumanan suara berat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Tao mengangguk ragu memandang lengannya yang berdarah saat dengan tidak elegannya ia terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Hanya lecet," sahut Tao dengan wajah merona saat laki-laki bersurai pirang itu sontak meniup luka di lengan kirinya.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati panda," bisiknya masih meniupkan udara hangat dari kedua bibirnya yang membentuk layaknya cerobong.

Tao semakin merona, ia menunduk saat pemuda di hadapannya memanggilnya panda apalagi tingkah pemuda itu yang memperhatikannya.

"Tao," suara Baekhyun menyapa telinga Tao membuat Tao menoleh melihat salah satu kakaknya berlari dengan raut khawatir berlebihan menghampirinya.

Dengan napas memburu seakan ia telah menjalani marathon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa aku melihatmu terjatuh dari kelasku di lantai tiga," ujarnya dengan napas ngos-ngosan, satu tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk salah satu jendela di gedung kampus.

Tao mengangguk paham, dia terbiasa dengan perhatian kakak-kakaknya yang terkadang ia anggap berlebihan.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat ia berhasil menyetabilkan napasnya, "Kris sunbae?" Baekhyun menatap pemuda yang masih meniup-niup luka Tao.

Tao mengerutkan keningnya, "Baekhyun ge mengenalnya?"

Kris, pemuda itu, mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun kekasih teman baiknya.

"Adikmu?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Kris melepaskan tangan Tao dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum sempurnanya.

"Dia teman Chanyeol," sahut Baekhyun. Tao mengangguk paham saat sang kakak menyebut nama kekasih hati.

Kris tersenyum pada Tao, "Baekhyun-ah," bisik Kris masih menatap pada Tao.

"Nde?"

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tahu nama asliku?" Kris mengelus pipi gembil Tao.

Tao merona saat Kris melepaskan elusannya, itu tindakan yang sangat cepat.

"Nugu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak biasa dari sunbaenya yang terkenal playboy itu, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wu—

.

.

.

.

.

"Wu YiFan"

.

.

.

Kris langsung pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terbelalak dan langsung menarik tangan Tao pergi berlalu dan berlawanan arah dari Kris.

Tak menghiraukan rengekan Tao yang mengatakan ia ada kuliah filsafat setelah ini.

Sekali lagi Tao merasakan ada yang beda dengan tingkah kakaknya.

.

.

.

Luhan memijit pangkal hidungnya mendengar rentetan kalimat dari saudara kembarnya, Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menceritakan bagaimana kisah Tao yang terpeleset kulit pisang dan di tolong oleh sosok pangeran kampus, Kris.

Ah bukan, mungkin sekarang mereka akan menyebutnya sebagai Wu YiFan.

Luhan menatap Tao yang tak menghiraukan mereka, dia marah dengan Baekhyun yang membuatnya harus membolos kelas filsafat favoritnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Luhan terdiam dia berdiri mengambil remote dan menekan tombol berwarna merah.

'Paattzz'

Layar televisi menghitam, tak mengeluarkan suara atau sekedar semut-semut kecil pengganggu acara.

Tao menatap tajam pada kakaknya, dia bingung ada apa sebenarnya dengan kakaknya hari ini. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menariknya pulang bahkan menjemput Luhan yang asyik bercengkrama dengan kekasihnya, Sehun.

"Tao-er ada yang ingin kami katakan," guman Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya dengan desisan "Kau gila," keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa?"

Luhan duduk di hadapan Tao.

"Orang tua kita memiliki perjanjian dengan sebuah keluarga."

Tao diam, raut kesal masih tersisa seperti jejak di wajahnya yang mengerucut sebal.

"20 tahun yang lalu, keluarga kita mengalami kebangkrutan dan ayah meminta tolong pada seseorang dengan menjanjikan sesuatu," lanjut Luhan saat melihat Tao tidak menolak untuk mendengarkan.

Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun, meminta bantuannya.

"Sebenarnya orang itu tidak meminta imbalan pada awalnya, hanya saja Ayah ingin memberikan sebagai balasan jika ia mau membantu," Baekhyun menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan napas.

Menunggu respon Tao.

Tao mengerutkan kening bingung apa yang akan dikatakan kakaknya lagi.

"Mudah kan, ayah penuhi saja janjinya pada orang itu."

Baekhyun tersedak, Luhan mengerang samar.

"Masalahnya Ayah berjanji akan...

.

.

.

.

.

—menjodohkanmu dengan putra tunggalnya."

.

.

.

Tao terdiam hantaman rasa shock menghampirinya, itu wajar.

Tidak bisa disalahkan, selain salah ayahnya —jika Baekhyun bisa menyalahkan.

"Putra dalam arti sebenarnya," bisik Luhan. "Seorang anak laki-laki."

Tao tercengang sempurna.

Siapa yang tak tercengang karena mendapati kenyataan kau di jodohkan dengan orang yang tak kau kenal. Apalagi dia laki-laki

Tao menghembuskan napas pelan.

.

.

.

"Aku akan penuhi."

.

.

.

Suara lembut Tao semakin menambah cengkraman suasana pada napas mereka. Luhan dan Baekhyun merasa paru-paru mereke mengempis tapi dipakasa untuk bernapas.

Apa yang dipikirkan adiknya?

.

.

.

.

.

"_Bawalah ini biji timun, jarum, garam, dan terasi," sang bunda memberikan empat bungkusan daun jati kering pada anak gadisnya._

_Anak gadisnya menatap tak paham pada ibunya._

"_Lemparkan satu persatu saat raksasa itu mendekatimu, itu akan menghambatnya mendekatimu. Hati-hati," sang bunda segera menyuruh anak gadisnya berlari saat suara hentakan kaki mengguncang tanah._

"_Aku sayang bunda."_

_Isak tangis samar meluncur lepas dari bibir keriput sang bunda menatap punggung anak gadisnya yang berlari masuk hutan._

_Ia mencoba menyelamatkan anak gadisnya._

_Hanya itu._

_Tapi ia tak sadar satu kesalahan ia lakukan._

_Ia mengingkari janjinya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap marah ke arah dua pemuda yang diapit dua pemuda tinggi lainnya.

"Kemana Tao?" desisnya dengan geraman kemarahan yang berhasil mebuat bergidik bulu kuduk.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya menjauh darimu," balasan dari bibir mungil salah satu pemuda imut.

Satu pemuda berbadan tinggi di sampingnya menepuk kening mendengar nada menantang dari kekasihnya saat menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran kampus. Itu akan membuat pangeran murka!

"Dia milikku Luhannie," sang pangeran mengangkat dagu pemuda mungil itu dengan jari telunjuknya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari kekasih Luhan, sang pemuda yang menepuk keningnya. "Sesuai perjanjian orang tuamu dengan ayahku."

Baekhyun terkekeh mengejek, "Kau pikir kami membiarkan pangeran playboy sepertimu mendapatkan adik kesayangan kami? Dalam mimpimu Mr. Wu."

Kris berganti menatap Baekhyun dalam kemarahan yang coba ia tekan saat melihat sahabatnya menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kalian mengingkari janji."

Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam tak membalas hanya tatapan beradu dalam diam.

"Kami mengingkari janji, tapi dia tidak!" bisik Baekhyun pelan, nada tak rela kembali menguar dalam suaranya.

.

.

.

_Flashback._

_Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya mendengarkan penuturan adik bermata pandanya._

"_Kau mau menyerahkan dirimu pada singa Tao-zi?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya._

_Luhan terdiam mencoba merangkai kalimat untuk diucapkan._

"_Jika aku tidak memenuhinya maka kalian mengingkari janji," guman Tao pelan._

_Desir udara bergerak dengan suhu rendah karena pendingin ruangan yang bekerja semestinya terabaikan karena tiga bersaudara itu masih memandang dalam pikiran masing-masing._

"_Bagaimana jika dia oom-oom mesum?" tanya Luhan mencoba menggoyahkan keyakinan adiknya. Tao terdiam bibirnya mengerucut dengan tangan di dagunya, berpikir sepertinya._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana jika dia lelaki buaya darat?" Baekhyun menimpali._

_._

_._

"_Laki-laki yang doyan sex?"_

_._

_._

"_Laki-laki jelek lebih pendek darimu,"_

_._

_._

"_Laki-laki penyiksa?"_

_._

_._

"_Laki-laki yang hobi poligami."_

_._

_._

_Tao memutar bola matanya mendengar semua presepsi yang dicoba kakak-kakaknya untuk mempengaruhinya._

"_Ayolah, kalau dia jelek, mesum, doyan sex, lebih pendek, hobi menyiksa, poligami juga aku akan menceraikannya beres, bilang saja kekerasan dalam rumah tangga," sahut Tao polos._

_Baekhyun terdiam, Luhan melongo._

_Satu keyakinan mereka._

_Mereka harus melindungi adik mereka yang POLOS ini._

"_Tapi Tao-er..." Baekhyun mencoba menyela, memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang meyakinkan._

_Tao menarik napas memegang dua tangan kakaknya._

"_Luhan ge, Baekhyun ge, aku akan memenuhi perjanjian orang tua kita, karena..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku tidak ingin kalian mengingkari janji demi melindungiku, bukan kah mengingkari janji adalah dosa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Luhan diam._

"_Baiklah, kau akan bertemu dengannya," guman Baekhyun._

"_Kau gila!" Luhan berteriak._

"_Dia tidak buruk juga kan?" kata Baekhyun menarik Tao agar duduk di dekatnya._

"_Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ge?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk._

"_Tapi kau akan bertemu dengannya sesuai caraku," Baekhyun mengelus kepala Tao. "Ngomong-ngomong Tao apa kau suka dengan Kris sunbae, aku punya info menarik tentang Kris sunbae"_

_Tao merona mendengar nama sunbae tampan yang menolongnya tadi siang, Luhan melirik saudara kembarnya lalu memutar bola mata coklatnya malas._

_Luhan melihat._

_._

_._

_Sebuah seringaian terpatri tipis di sudut bibir Baekhyun_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kini Kris memarkir mobilnya setelah sebelumnya ia dengan kalap mengemudikan kendaraannya membelah fatamorgana di siang hari saat awal musim semi seperti ini. Ketika ia berhasil membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menyebutkan nama sebuah tempat.

Laki-laki tampan itu sempat terkekeh mendengar alasan Tao mau menerima perjodohan mereka, padahal Tao belum tahu tentang dirinya.

"Tao," guman Kris saat melihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di tepi pantai seorang diri.

Pemuda tinggi yang tengah menatap laut lepas itu menoleh.

"Bukannya kau Kris-ge?" tanya Tao mengingat wajah Kris yang menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kris mengangguk, "Kau ingat aku?"

"Kenapa gege ada di sini?"

"Menemuimu, menemui laki-laki yang dijodohkan ayahku denganku," ujar Kris santai.

Tao terdiam.

"Kau yang dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Tao pelan.

Kris mengiyakan. "Kemarilah," Kris merentangkan kedua lengannya.

Tao menggeleng keras.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, seingatnya terakhir kali mereka bertemu dia berhasil membuat sosok di hadapannya terpaku pada pesona yang ia hasilkan. Kenapa sekarang pemuda panda itu menggeleng. "Wae?"

Tao mundur sedikit, "Kata Baekhyun ge, kau playboy. Kata Luhan ge kau suka mematahkan hati perempuan dan laki-laki,"

Kris menggigit giginya mendengar alasan Tao.

"Apalagi yang dikatakan dua kakakmu itu?" geram Kris.

Ya tuhan.. selama ini Kris tahu jika Tao adalah sosok manusia yang polos, terlalu polos hingga mudah di pengaruhi pikiran-pikiran orang lain. Dan setahu Kris kakak Tao yang kembar itu sangat suka menjatuhkannya.

"Kau suka menolak pernyataan cinta hingga membuat banyak orang patah hati, kau suka melakukan perawatan wajah, kau suka marah-marah tidak jelas, Luhan ge dan Baekhyun ge yang mengatakannya padaku."

Kris semakin mengertakan kepalan tangannya.

"Baekhyun dan Luhan jarang bertemu dengan ku jadi jangan percaya," Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu berusaha menekan semua emosi yang hampir meluap melalui tulang ubun-ubunnya.

"Tapi Luhan ge dan Baekhyun ge mendapat info itu dari Chanyeol ge dan Sehun, mereka teman Kris ge kan?" Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba memberikan argumen karena ia mempercayai ucapan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kris mengerang tak sabar dan berjalan menghampiri Tao.

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan mengingkari janjimu?" tantang Kris sedikit desisan geram lolos dari sudut bibirnya.

Tao tersentak. Dia bukan orang yang ingkar janji, ingkar janji itu dosa, orang yang berbohong tidak akan disayang tuhan. Tao ingin disayang tuhan jadi Tao tidak boleh ingkar janji.

Pemikiran demi pemikiran melintas dalam otak Tao, Kris menarik ujung bibirnya saat memahami raut wajah pemuda panda itu sedikit bingung.

"Bagaimana Tao-er?"

Tao menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku bukan orang yang ingkar janji ge,"

"Jadi?"

"Aku tetap akan memenuhinya, ugghh aku seperti timun mas jatuh pada sang raksasa," guman Tao.

Kris terkekeh, ia tahu segalanya tentang Tao. Kesukaan Tao pada Panda, kesukaan Tao melihat serial dong-dong di televisi hingga hobi Tao mendengarkan kisah dongeng yang dibacakan oleh kakaknya.

"Aku bisa membacakanmu dongeng lainnya Tao," bisik Kris seraya meniup tengkuk Tao.

Mata pemuda itu berbinar senang, "Aku mau dongeng kerudung merah."

Kris mengangguk, "Tapi kau harus menjadi kekasihku agar aku bisa membacakan semua dongeng sebelum kau tidur."

Tao melirik Kris.

"Hanya itu perjanjiannya? Baiklah, aku rasa aku bisa menyukai Kris-ge," Tao memeluk lengan Kris. "Setidaknya jodohku pangeran tampan, bukan oom oom mesum."

Kris tergelak mendengar pendapat Tao dan mengecup kening Tao cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bukankah sebuah janji memang harus ditepati? Jangan berjanji jika kau tidak yakin bisa memenuhi._

_._

_._

**End~**

**.**

c.n : ya tuhaaan apa ini? Hahahha.. maap kan che, che hanya mencoba berpikir dari sudut lain mengenai dongeng timun mas.. gagal gagal deh.. ampuuunn

terima kasih untuk review ff che seq separated .

**ichigo, **ini ada satu lagi semoga suka makasih reviewnya ^^

**Jl Dray, **ini ff satu lagi semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Mrs. Kim siFujoshi, **smoga 'bom kecil' ff che gak bahaya bagi siapa pun semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**TaoPanda, **iya ini satu lagi semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Gyash, **ini udah che post lagi, panggil che saja jgn author che blum pede jadi author kkk~ semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Shinminkyuu, **aku juga mau hehehehe, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Ayulopetyas11, **ini satu lagi semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Kyuki Yanagishita, **boleh dong panggil che jg gak papa.. . semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Shin ZiTao, **ini satu ff lagi semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Shin SungGi, **terima kasih, ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Rarega18, **terima kasih, boleh kok panggil unni, kamu seumuran adekku hahhahaha, aku 91 line udah tua lol~ ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Jettaome, **terima kasih, ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Zakurafrezee, **ane juga gemes.. semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**XiuBy PandaTao, **makasih jempolnya.. ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**NaeAizawa, **pasrah banget hahhaha.. ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**SG1Lay, **ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**Christalice, **Tao slalu polos buat aku, ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**putchanC, **ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**ajib4ff, **iya demi adek kesayanganku jadi aku bikin ff, mau ngirim cake kok ongkirnya mahal lol~ ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**paprikapumpkin, **bom besarnya gak ada, kecil2 ada hahahha.. ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

**hungry birds, **sequel lagi.. ampuun.. hahahhah.. xD ini satu lagi, semoga suka. makasih reviewnya :D

Maaf bgt baru di pos malem gini, buat dedek Tao-KU tersayang met ultah semoga abang Kris-KU gak nakal lagi, klo nakal jewer aja,,,

Ciyeeee yang umurnya udah 20 lol~ xD

Oh ya, che pgn kenal ma readers-nim sekalian, tapi che gak punya twit, mati tuh twit che males bikin lagi.. che Cuma punya weibo .

Efbe personal che jg lg trouble, mgkin ada yg mau ngobrol ma che, che ada page efbe yg baru bikin dan emg share ttg TaoRis jg menggila sendiri gtu.. hahahha, klo ada yg berkenan interaksi lewat page che ntar che kasi link pagenya, klo gak ada jg gak papa #pedesejuta

Well semoga suka :D

22/04/2013

.

Sedikit bocoran unt ff ke3

.

—_Tulis semua harapanhidup kalian di selembar kertas lalu lipat kertas itu menjdai sebuah pesawat kertas. Layaknya legenda tentang peri gigi yang mengabulkan permintaan anak kecil yang giginya tanggal juga akan berlaku di sini, harapanmu yang tertulis di paper plane akan terkabul—_

.

salam,

che24


End file.
